Barbie and the Diamond Castle: The Family Restaurant Part 1: Abe
by barbizzle158
Summary: I have always wondered what was going on in the restaurant where the girls played music for the other guys, Now I can say that I know some of the story.


p class="MsoNoSpacing"Alexa and Leeannah were on there way to find the Diamond Castle and they got really hunger for some food. They both had huge rumbling bellies and had to find some food at a local food restaurant. They could smell the roast turkey from miles away when they stood outside the big window. Suddenly, Howard came running out of the door like a spring and said, "Find those rascals! Find them!" Leeannah said, "What are rascals? Are they what we are smelling that is making me drool?" "NO!" cried Howard. "They are good for nothing musicians, not food!" The two friends give each other a looks that say, "Maybe we could find the good for nothings?" The other look says, "No, we can be the good for nothings and get free food and doggy bags for our dogs." Then they both say out loud, "We are the temporary rascals, I mean rascals." span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs Howard mulled over his decision to temporarily hire the temporary rascals, a seated chair came flinging out the door and right at his big torso. He ducked and says "Oy Vey!" he yelled as he ducked. "Ya'hired!" Little did they know what they were in store for inside the eatingry. There is trouble'a'brewin'./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Earlier in the day, Abe was getting his beard trimmed and having a small manicure at the local beauty salon, when in walked Egdar Hand who is a vampire. He loudly proclaims, "I need my hair ointment!" scaring the hair dresser whom accidentally cutting off Abe's facial moustache. Egdar let out a perfect Oooooo face that startled everyone again and they pointed at Abe. "Yikes" proclaimed Honest Abe "My 'stache is gone" he said honestly! "Yes, it is" they said in unison together as they eroded in gales of laughter at the site of Abe's nak*d lip. As the laughter continued Egdar grabbed his big jar of ointment used for slicking his hairs into smooth formations and then he ran. He ran so far away into a little dot./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Abe stood up and then sat back down to adjust his stove hat. Then he stood up, grabbed his moustache and stormed out without paying and he even still had a towel around his shoulder. He was steaming mad and looking for Egdar but all he could see was a dot. He thought to himself out loud and screamed towards the dot, "I will see you at the food tonight Egdar! You won't get away with this tragedy" as he shook his flimsy detached moustache at him. Just then he heard a coin clink from under his stove hat. It is his phone text notification. One quick look and Abe sees that Egdar has texted an emoji of man with facial hair and side eyes. Abe is so mad his stove hat quivers and he heads home to freshen up before food. Egdar also slowly returns to normal sized from a dot and also heads to the food knowing that Abe will be waiting./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sure enough, as the musicians entered the food room where all of the local townspeople are gathered for the evening food eating, they notice that angry Abe Lincoln is brandishing a handful of his mushed potatoes at a Egdar who is looking at his phone. Meanwhile, a plate of fresh pre-raisins and big fat pie the size of a big full-grown man's head are sitting idle. As the girls settle in for some singing tunes, Abe and Egdar continue to grapple, Egdar choosing to call for the music to start and Abe still angry about his lost hairs from his face. Before long Abe is strangling Egdar with his own arm because that is all he can find close by. As the first note of A Flat floats in the air, the mood changes and Abe stops the shaking and choking of Egdar and sits down beside his old chum to listen. As the music fills his ears and head he turns to Egdar and says, "Egdar, we don't have any beers or mugs but we must toast to this splendid occasion upon when I decided that I like my new face and we are friends again! To us!" and they clicked there imaginary tankards together one last time./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p 


End file.
